As Yet Unnamed
by VampirePlacebo
Summary: A mysterious woman comes into the Winchester's lives, with a unique ability. Sam/OC, Dean/OC, Dean/Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I wasn't too sure where to put this one. I decided on the Dean/Cas page, since we'll eventually get there. I'm not entirely sure yet exactly how this is going to go, I'm writing this from a dream I had the other night. It was obviously a very sweet dream, hehe. So here's part 1, I hope you like :)**

Sam felt the claws slip in and out of his exposed skin before he saw the creature.

He fell to his knees, his open shirt flapping in the breeze. It was hot and stuffy in the motel room, and he'd needed some air. One hand went to the ground to keep himself up. The other went to the waistband of his jeans. He was a Winchester, after all, and a Winchester is always armed. He pulled the knife from his waistband, and whirled to face the creature.

The werewolf roared at him, glaring with completely inhuman eyes, and took a running leap at him. The wolf was fast, but Sam was faster, and before the creature got its claws on Sam again, it was dead.

Sam lugged the corpse out back and threw it in a dumpster. He'd tell Dean about it when he came in, _if_ he came in, and they'd deal with it together.

He leaned on the dumpster for a moment, and the world swam. He looked down at his wound, and saw it bleeding profusely. "Shit," he whispered.

He made it into the motel room where he rummaged for the first aid kit. His hands were shaking as he went through the supplies, and he sat down hard on the floor. His vision started to fade on the sides, and Sam got his first taste of real fear. "Please don't let me pass out like this. Please."

"Sam Winchester."

Sam looked up, startled. A beautiful woman floated into his vision. He had no idea if she was real or not. She looked at him, her features worried. "You are hurt, Sam Winchester."

"Am I dying? Are you an angel?"

The woman gave a small smile. "You are dying, Sam, but I'm not an angel. But I can help you, if you let me."

Sam slumped a little lower on the floor. His hand slipped in a pool of his own blood. "Let you?" he murmured suspiciously. "If you're a demon, I have no intention of making a deal."

"I'm not a demon either." She knelt before Sam and leaned in towards him. "Let me help." She lay a light kiss on his lips.

"What are you-"

"Shh," she whispered into his lips. "It's okay. Let me help you."

She pressed her lips harder on Sam's, her hands trailing up his legs. Her touch left a trail of heat wherever it went, and the more she touched him, the better he felt. His vision cleared, his head stopped spinning. Her hand deftly slipped inside his pants, and he gasped. She found his cock, her fingers playing lightly along his shaft. "Wh-what..." he stammered, but she just shushed him again. Her fingers tightened around his length and she started moving, up and down, in time to Sam's ragged breaths. She put her other hand on Sam's wound, and the pain became less. He pulled away from her lips to look down at his wound; it was closing up before his very eyes. He looked into the woman's eyes with wonder, and saw that they were sparkling, deep silver in colour.

"What are you?" he breathed.

She pulled her hand out of Sam's pants and smiled. "Just a girl who wants to help." She goes for the button on Sam's jeans, and he lets her. In what feels like half a second, his pants and boxers are gone, and she's lowering her head, her eyes never leaving Sam's. Sam thinks it's the most erotic thing he's ever seen.

She wrapped her hand around Sam's cock, holding it while she lowered her mouth towards it. She traced her tongue slowly around the head before taking it into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, slowly at first, then faster. She ran her tongue down his shaft, enjoying his taste. She looked up briefly at him, his face is slack with pleasure, eyes half cast. She keeps sucking him, loving the way his body shivers under her.

She ran her hands all over Sam's bare torso, and through the pleasure he realized that he's completely healed. He covered the woman's hands with his own, and rubs up her arms to her back. She hums in appreciation, and the feeling of that on his cock makes him shiver even more.

Suddenly the warmth between his legs is gone, and Sam opened his eyes, confused. He looked around and saw her sitting on the motel room's futon-like sofa. She was naked. "You are completely healed, Sam Winchester," she said, "so we don't have to continue. But..." and she smiled.

"Like hell," Sam murmured, and quick as lightning, he's there next to her, pushing her down onto the sofa. He bends over her and kisses her neck. He moved down her body, kissing her all over, lingering over her breasts, taking them into his mouth. She threw her arms up over her head and wrapped her hands around the metal arm of the sofa. He kissed down her stomach and stopped just under her belly button. There he lingers for a moment, licking her softly, tickling.

He put one hand on each thigh and pulled her legs apart. He slowly lowered his head, but instead of going right for the prize, he licked down her inner thighs, sending shivers of anticipation through her body. He finally moved back up and gave the smallest of nibbles on her throbbing clit. It makes her moan. He started licking her slowly, then faster. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. He pressed his fingers against her opening and teased her deliciously before pushing a finger in. As he slowly pumped his finger in and out, he continued licking her, creating a heavenly throbbing deep inside her.

Suddenly, he finds the spot. Her eyes widen and she gasped. He goes at it relentlessly, knowing he's got her, and doesn't stop until she's screaming, arching her back under him.

When she's stopped crying out, he lifted his head, a cocky smile on his wet lips. She reached down and pulled him up towards her by his hair. She kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. She scratched her nails down his back, making him shiver.

He kissed her a moment longer before pulling away. He spread her legs again, tossing one of them almost nonchalantly over his arm. "I want to be inside you right now," he whispered a moment before sheathing himself inside of her. She grabbed a hold of his hips and used them to help herself move against him. His cock feels divine inside of her. He put her leg down, and puts his arms under her back, pulling her up to him so that she's sitting on him. She looked into his eyes as he's moving inside her, and kissed him.

He falls slowly backwards until he's lying down and she's the one on top, riding him. She rested her hands on the metal sofa arm and lowered one of her feet to the ground to help support herself. He lightly placed his hands on her hips, not wanting to impede her movements, but needing to feel her. Her head fell forward, hair falling into her eyes. She can hear him moaning softly under her, and that only excited her more. They go at it until her arms can no longer support her weight, and she slowly slides herself off of him and stands up. She smiled coyly.

"How do you want me?" she says with a teasing tone.

He stands. He gives her a quick kiss and turns her around without a word. He pushes her softly so that she's kneeling on the sofa, facing the wall. She leans on the back of the sofa and lifts her butt to him. He stands behind her, leaning his knees on the couch, and enters her once more. It's deeper from this angle, and she gasps.

He holds onto her, thrusting faster and faster. She screamed her pleasure out loud and her nails scratched the wall. The orgasm hit her in almost crippling waves, and her muscles tighten around him, and he climaxed a moment later.

He leaned against her and they stay there for a few moments, letting their breathing return to normal. He slides out of her, and she backed off the sofa, standing shakily. All of a sudden, he started laughing. She turned to look at him, puzzled. He bent over and picked up a cup of water that was on the floor. He held it in front of him and she saw his boxers hanging half in, half out of the cup. She shrugged and grinned. "I didn't pay attention to where I threw them."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. He's taken aback for a moment, it seemed like such an intimate gesture for people who are all but strangers. Which reminded him...

"What's your name?" he said into her hair.

She smiled against his chest. "Rowan. My name is Rowan."

She pulled away and walked toward the door, suddenly and mysteriously dressed once more. "I will see you again, Sam Winchester," she said as she pulled the door open. He has barely enough time to say "Wait!" and she's gone, the door closed softly behind her. He grabbed a shirt to hide his nakedness, and yanked the door open. He's greeted by the quiet, empty night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean opened his eyes and was disoriented for a moment. Then he turned his head and saw a sleeping woman beside him, and he smiled remembering the evening. One thing he couldn't remember, however, was the lovely lady's name, but he certainly wasn't going to wake her up to ask. He got out of bed, dressed quietly, and left.

When he got back to the motel, he was surprised to see the lights on. He'd have thought Sam would be in bed at this hour. He walked in and his surprise turned to alarm when he saw the puddle of blood on the floor. He quickly looked around and saw Sam standing in the middle of the room. Dean ran to him and grabbed him about the shoulders.

"Sam, Sam! Are you alright? Why is there blood on the floor? Why are you up so late? Why..." And then he noticed Sam wasn't wearing anything. He stiffened. "Why are you naked?"

Sam looked down at Dean, then himself, slightly dazed. "Oh, sorry." He went to his duffel and got out a pair of sweats. He quickly pulled them on. He turned to his brother.

"I just had the most surreal experience."

"Who's blood is that, Sam? Are you hurt?"

"I was, but she healed me."

"She?"

"I don't know who she was, or what she was, but she healed me."

"How? Like an angel? Was she an angel?"

"No, she said she wasn't an angel."

"Then how?"

Sam blushed, and looked down at his bare feet. "She uh, she... She healed me while giving me a blowjob."

Dean's eyebrows shot way up, and he was torn between feeling shocked and feeling amused. "You were healed... by a blowjob?" He grinned at his brother. "That must have been one hell of a hummer, Sammy."

Sam punched him on the shoulder, but smiled back. "She told me her name, but nothing else. She was beautiful, Dean, with silver eyes. She left as soon as... we were done. I wish she'd told me who she was."

"Definitely the kind of chick we'd need traveling with us!"

"Yeah. Any ideas of what she might be? I mean, it's not every day you meet a being who can heal through sex."

"Well, a succubus feeds off sex, and they have silver eyes, but to my knowledge they can't heal."

Sam furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "Maybe a half breed of some kind?"

"Do half breeds, of any kind, even exist?"

"It would be the first time I ever hear of one."

"What happened to you that you needed healing, anyways?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. That pack of Were's we were tracking? Well, we missed one. It almost gutted me before I killed it. The body is in the dumpster out back."

"Damn it!" Dean swore. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

"Not your fault, Dean. We thought we got them all. There was no way you could know. But what do we do with the body?"

"Let's take it back to where we dumped the rest of them."

So they backed the Impala into the alley, loaded the body into the trunk, and drove away.

Rowan looked down on the car as it drove away, and smiled. "Mmmm," she murmured. "What a meal, what a meal. I hope the other one is just as filling."

**So, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Actually, I'm having some trouble figuring out what's and whyfor's of my story.** **I know how it'll end up, and I have a few key scenes in my head, but I'm trying to make this a little more than just smut, hehe.**

**Also, I've no idea if the mythological Succubus' (Succubi?) actually have silver eyes, but for the sake of my story, and pure laziness, let's say they do :-p**


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later, the brothers were riding quietly in the car with the only the soothing sounds of AC/DC between them. Suddenly Dean turned to Sam.

"So, she didn't tell you what she wanted?"

Sam, startled out of his thoughts, looked at Dean, slightly confused. "What? Who?"

"Miss sexual healing."

Sam blushed. "No, I told you. She didn't really tell me anything at all."

"Guess she had her mouth full," Dean leered.

Sam gave him his very best bitchface. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

They drove a little while longer in comfortable silence, when suddenly Dean yelled "Oh my god!" and slammed the brakes.

Sam looked up frantically from the magazine he was flipping through just in time to see a child in the middle of the road. Before he could even think, the Impala skidded to a halt, but not before hitting the child with a sickening crunch.

The brothers looked at each other wide eyed for a moment, then threw themselves out of the car. Dean ran to the front while Sam flattened himself on the ground to look under the car.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed Dean.

"What the hell," said Sam, almost in perfect unison.

"Dude, there's nothing here."

"Nothing under the car, either," Sam said, getting up and dusting off his jeans. He looked around them, at the deserted highway and the woods alongside. There was not a movement, not a sound. "Something's not right here," he murmured.

"Well obviously! We just ran down Casper!"

"No, I mean, ok, we ran him down, but why was he here to begin with? Where is he now? What did he want? A ghost doesn't just pop in and out for no reason."

Dean looked around wearily. "No, I guess you're right. Looks like we found ourselves a job."

Sam frowned. "I was looking forward to that downtime. Cas said he had something fun planned."

Dean winced. "Dude's idea of fun at the moment is getting naked and covering himself with bees. Not sure I'm up for that."

"Not with bees anyways, right?" Sam teased.

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

Sam laughed. Dean glared. "Let's just take the next exit and see where our lonely ghost has led us."

They piled back into the car and drove for a minute or two before taking an exit labeled "Lassen County Route A25".

Sam pointed out the window. "There look," he said, pointing to a sign on the side of the road. "Herlong, 2 miles."

Suddenly there was an explosive "boom!" and both men jumped.

"What the hell was that?" Sam said, just as another "boom!" resounded.

Dean laughed, pointing at another sign. "Warning: Explosive destruction in progress. Ear plugs available at the corner store. Thank you for your understanding."

"That's perfect," grumbled Sam.

Another bomb went off, and Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Let's hope Rowan comes back to heal our eardrums!"

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled.

They arrived in town a few minutes later, and looked around.

"Wow, no wonder they choose this place to drop a million bombs. Look at this place, it's a dump!" Dean laughed.

The buildings were old and dusty, as if no one ever thought to clean them. Or maybe they did, but didn't bother because of all the dust being kicked up on the far side of town. On the opposite side stood a squat, massive set of structures.

"What on earth is that ugly thing?" Dean scoffed.

"I dunno. An army building, maybe? A prison?"

Their question was answered when they drove closer and saw the sign. " Federal Correctional Institution, Herlong California. Medium Security Prison".

"California? Weren't we in Nevada 2 seconds ago?" Dean asked, clearly confused.

Sam sighed. "Do you not pay attention to where you're driving? I would think that with all the traveling we do, you'd notice when we crossed state lines."

Dean shrugged. "Medium security, hunh? Doesn't really inspire safeness. Let's just do the job and get out of here."

They drove down the deserted street. "Looks like a ghost town. Does anyone even live here?"

"They must," Sam said, looking around. "I saw movement around the prison. Let's go to the store and see if anyone knows about our mystery kid."

But when they got to the store it was closed. The sign on the door announced that the opening hours were from 5am to 4:30pm. Dean looked at his watch. 4:35.

"They certainly take closing time seriously."

Sam laughed. "Well, let's go see if we can find somewhere to settle for the night."

They drove around the very small town, till they saw a small sign on the side of the road.

"The Skedaddle Inn? Seriously?" Dean grinned. He parked the car and they got out.

The old man at the counter had to be dead, Dean thought, till he moved and startled them both.

"Welcome to the Skee-daddle Inn, boys!" He smiled showing off all his teeth, which wasn't many. "How can I help you?"

Sam smiled back. "We'd like a room for the night, please?"

"Oh, sure, sure! One bed, or two?"

"Uh, two, please."

The old gent smiled knowingly at them. "Oh, sure, sure!" He winked at Dean. Dean glanced at Sam and shuddered. Sam just smiled, shaking his head slightly.

The man pulled out a book almost as ancient as himself from the shelf, and opened it where it was marked. Dust puffed up everywhere, and he sneezed, gobbing on the counter. He barely looked at it, then slammed the ledger down on top of it and pushed it towards Sam.

"Your John Hancock here, young man," he croaked. "And that'll be 35 dollars, too. 5 dollars extra if you want breakfast to be brought to your room in the morning."

"Oh that would be nice," said Sam approvingly. "Could I have a pen, please?" he added, as Dean fumbled in his wallet for the 40 bucks.

"Oh sure, sure!" The man handed Sam a crusty looking red pen. Sam frowned at it for a moment, then scribbled "Matthew Bellamy" on the dotted line after a brief hesitation. Dean arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Sam whispered while the old man was rummaging for a key. "I like Muse." Dean smiled.

"Hey, can we ask you a question?" Dean asked when the man came back with their room key.

"Sure, sure."

"Do you know anything a kid, possibly missing, from around here?"

The old man clucked his tongue, shaking his head. "Not many kids round these parts."

"He'd be about 6 or 7, maybe? Brown hair, longish, big glasses, dirty clothes, jeans a little ripped?"

The old man paled a little, his mouth dropping open. He quickly recovered his composure though, and shock his head. "The boy sounds like my little brother, Willie. But he been dead these past 54 years." He looked at them severely and pursed his lips. "Did Jimmy over at the store put you up to this? Cause it ain't funny."

Dean opened his mouth, probably to retort something unpleasant, but Sam put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "We're very sorry, sir. Didn't mean to bring up old memories."

The old man "humph"ed, but seemed to accept Sam's apology.

"Is there anywhere to get something to eat?" Dean asked. "I'm starved!"

"Sure, sure. We got a little restaurant in here. Not much on the menu, but everything's real good!"

"Thank you very much, sir," Sam said taking the key the man held in his outstretched hand. He looked at it. 2A. "Is this upstairs?"

"Go up the stairs to your left. 3 flights. You don't wanna take that lift."

Sam glanced nervously at the rusty, old-fashioned lift. "No, I don't suppose I do. Good night."

"G'night!" He waved cheerily, his apparent unimpressed mood already forgotten. The boys waved back and headed towards the smell of cooking food, their mouths already watering.

**So I think I've finally got an idea where I'm going with this. I had a brainstorming session with my husband, and he came up with some pretty good stuff. I knew there was a reason I married him! hehe**

**Oh and, PS, Herlong California is a real place. I did some research to find a tiny town, and came back with this. It has a grand total of 87 people living there. The prison and explosive destruction compound was just gravy :-p**

**PPS, I'll try fit some pervvy stuff in soon, don't worry! hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here's a mini-chapter just to let you know that I haven't given up on this story. I've been playing a lot of Diablo 3 since it came out, so I haven't been writing much, hehe.**

**Also, I mention the Leviathans, and the death of Roman, but not Dean and Cas in Purgatory. Because in my story, that didn't happen. I find it smacks of deja-vu, and I kinda hate it.**

Later that night, Dean lay awake staring at the ceiling of the room they'd rented. He was tired, but couldn't seem to get himself to sleep. He watched the soft flashes of light coming from the storm outside, and enjoyed the sound of the rain. Usually storms helped him to sleep, he found them soothing. But tonight, as relaxed as he was, he simply couldn't sleep. So he thought. Thought of everything, everyone. He missed Cas, missed his crazy hair and his clueless attitude. He wished there was something he could do to fix Cas' crazy. He thought of Jo and Ellen, for the first time in a long time. Thinking of the attractive blond he'd never had the chance to court, his heart gave a sharp twang. It wasn't fair. He thought of John, and smiled, thinking of all the crazy scrapes they'd gotten themselves into. And he thought of Bobby, and he sighed and wiped a small tear from his eye. It'd only been a few months since he passed, less since Dean had seen him last, and the pain of it was still slightly raw.

Finally he thought of Sam, who's deep steady breathing was barely heard through the thunder. They'd literally been to hell and back, and here they were, despite the most ridiculous odds, still here, still together. If that wasn't proof enough of some higher power watching over them, he didn't know what was. He was happy that they were just working regular jobs again. He'd had just about enough of the Apocalypse, in any form. Lilith was dead, Lucifer was caged, the Leviathans scattered and aimless since Dick Roman exploded. They few they crossed practically let themselves be sent back to Purgatory without a fight. Cas had been helping them track the last few that were left when they all decided to take a holiday. They'd saved the world, yet again, and Dean decided that was worth a little Me-Time.

But of course, nothing with the Winchesters is ever that easy, so of course they had to stumble on a job while trying to get a little R&R. Hopefully it would be a simple haunting, they could salt and burn the remains of whoever it was, and be back on their way soon. With what the old man at the front desk said earlier that night, Dean was already pretty sure he knew who's remains to go after.

Suddenly, he heard a creaking sound, and sat straight up in his bed. With wide eyes he scanned the room, his ears straining to hear anything but the thunder and rain again. Just when he thought he'd imagined it, he heard it again, and he saw the closet door swing wide open. Slowly and deliberately, the boy from the road stepped out into the room. He and Dean stared at each other for a while. Then suddenly, somewhere in the hotel, someone screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean launched himself out of bed as Sam sat straight up. He yanked on a t-shirt in record speed and bolted out the door. He heard frantic voices coming from down the hall, and a woman's sobbing. He ran towards the sound with Sam just a few steps behind him. Just as he turned into the open door, he stopped cold, and his mouth dropped open. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled, startling the already frightened hotel employees. He heard Sam crash through the door and his sharp intake of breath.

It was hard to tell what colour the room had been. What used to be a human being was splattered all over the walls like so much meat. "What the hell happened here?" Dean demanded of the shell-shocked staff.

The two women were sobbing too heavily to answer his question, but the old gent from the front desk quickly collected his wits and turned to face Dean. "We have no idea. Emma here heard a crash from this hear room while doing her rounds, and when she opened the door, she saw this. She held on to her wits long enough to radio me, then she broke down." He took Emma's arm and began leading her away from the carnage, and the other woman quickly followed. Once they were all out of the room, Dean closed the door so they wouldn't have to see it anymore. That alone helped soften the women's shaking. Soon they were just standing there, wide-eyed, but silent.

"Who was staying in this room?" Sam asked the man.

"That there was Dougie Jones, one of the workers at the destruction site."

"He doesn't have a home?"

"Sure sure, he does, but he likes to come here when Yvette is entertaining him."

Sam frowned. "Was Yvette still in the room with him when this happened?"

"Naw, she left, just a few minutes 'fore it happened." His eyes got wide. "You don't think maybe she done it, do you? Put some kinda explosive in him?"

"Somehow I doubt it," muttered Dean.

"Should we call the police?" Emma asked in a small voice.

"We're FBI," Dean answered, pointing to himself and Sam. "Special Agents Young and Bellamy," he said, remembering just in time the name Sam had scribbled in the ledger.

The old man looked at them skeptically. "You got some ID?"

"Yeah, in our room. Hold on a sec." He ran quickly down the hall, rummaged through their things till he found the two fake ID's and ran back, holding them open for the man to inspect. Satisfied after having barely looked at them, he nodded.

"So what do we do now?" The other woman, who's name tag read Maria, asked.

"You guys can head back downstairs while we go back in and check out the scene," Sam said, in his very best FBI voice, "and we'll be down in a bit to ask a few more questions."

Emma and Maria nodded almost imperceptively and the old man said "Sure sure," before leading the women downstairs.

When they were gone, Sam started back towards their room. "I'm gonna go get the EMF."

Dean nodded and turned back to the closed door. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and opened it. It wasn't easier the second time around, and he leaned on the door frame for a moment. He was still leaning when Sam came back with the reader.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, worry making his brow wrinkle.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just..." He swept his arm out as if to showcase the room. "It's a little intense. I don't think we've seen an exploding body before."

Sam shook his head. "No, I think you're right." He stepped into the room and turned the EMF on. It immediately went nuts, the red lights flashing, the high pitched keening extremely loud. Sam clicked it off just as quickly. "Guess we already knew that."

Dean nodded. "We'd better get dressed and go talk to the locals."

After they'd gotten dressed and armed themselves with all their ghost-hunting gear, they went downstairs where the women and the old man were, just leaning on the front desk. Emma looked like she had composed herself, but Maria was crying softly. Sam put on his compassionate face. "Are you alright to speak with us now?" he asked kindly.

Maria sniffed, blotted her eyes with a tissue and nodded. Emma and the old man said "yes" at the same time.

"Okay, thank you. So, what can you tell me about our victim?"

"Well, he been living here all his life," the old man spoke up. "He jus' turned 70. Looking forward to his retirement in the fall. Guess the gov'ment will be happy not to have to pay out his pension," he sniffed contemptuously.

"He wasn't married? No children?"

"Naw. He had hisself a lady friend for a long while, but she ran out on him a few years back. Said she were tired of his fooling around. He spent a lot of money on Yvette since she come to town. I wouldn't be surprised if she paid her house jus' with his business."

"Tell me about Yvette."

"Good looking broad, if you like those Barbie types. She come to town about, hmm, 8 years ago or so. She arrived with a husband, but he didn't last very long here. He abandoned her pretty quick, and she were left alone with a mortgage and a kiddie to raise all by herself. She got good business 'round here though, and she were able to pay off her house fast. Her boy jus' turned 18 las' month, and he got hisself a good job down at the prison. He'll be set for life. Yvette don't hook much anymore, mostly jus' with Dougie. With her house and car paid off, and with her son workin' at the prison, she don't need to work much anymore."

"The local law never hassled her?"

"Naw. Mos' of them were her customers at one time or 'nother. We don't much care about that 'round here. Long as she kept her nose clean and paid her taxes like everyone else, they jus' let her be."

"What kind of man was Mr Jones? Did he have enemies? Anyone who had a grudge?"

"He was an asshole," Emma said.

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Can you elaborate on that?"

"If anyone deserved to have his brains spattered on the ceiling, it would be him," she said, scowling. "He killed Frank's brother!"

"Oh hush now, you!" the old man, Frank, said. "There wern't no proof of that."

"Your brother Willie?" Sam asked, surprised.

Frank, sensing that there was no way to get out of telling the story, sighed. "It were 54 years ago. Little Willie were coming home from school, when he met Dougie on the street. Dougie were jus' 16 at the time, but were already working at the destruction site. Were real proud of hisself too, for making the cut. It's hard to get a job there, you gotta pass all their physical and mental tests. Anywho, people says that they seen Dougie stop to talk to Willie, and lead him towards the site. Asked him if we wanted ta see an explosion. Willie, being jus' 8 followed him with a big smile on his face. He were never seen again. People likes to think that Dougie brought him to the site and blew him up."

"Was there an investigation?"

"Sure sure, but they didn't find nothing. And Dougie says that he showed Willie an explosion, and Willie got scared and run off. Says he run off in the direction of the highway, so maybe he were kidnapped. In any case, he never came home." The old man sighed sadly. "There were never any evidence of murder, so he were listed as kidnapped, and after months of nothing, the cops pretty much stopped looking."

Sam's brow creased. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Emma leaned in towards Dean. "Well, I still think he did it."

"Okay, well you can go ahead and call the coroner to pick up the, uh, remains. We're going to go out and see if we're lucky enough to pick up the trail of whoever did this."

"Don't look too hard," Emma said caustically.


End file.
